


Kicking back with Garrus on The Normandy

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Just a short 100 word drabble about what Female Shepard and Garrus do in their down time.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Kicking back with Garrus on The Normandy

Playing cards on the Normandy was a way for Shepard to unwind. Whether they were games with everyone or private games within her rooms they always seemed to calm her down. Particularly if a mission outcome was not what she wanted. Garrus was her usual partner in crime, he had her back and she had his. There’s no Shepard without Vakarian. They were currently at a stand off though, Shepard was down to her last piece of clothing. If she lost this hand then it would be Garrus who got to have his way with her. She lost on purpose.


End file.
